mascota para ben
by MARIA.brown29
Summary: ben quiere una mascota pero al principio el confunido a petey con matilda pero despues adopara a una pequeña luma y aprendera a jugar tenis con peach ya que estaran rumbo a las eliminatorias pero el descubrira que en peach hay mas que una simple compañera de tenis hay interes amoroso entre peach y ben aqui el ben no es niño si no del force


_**Capitulo 1 **_

_**Es petey o Matilda **_

Todo iba tan tranquilo en mushroom Kingdom donde peach , Daisy y rosalina estaban jugando tenis pero les hacia falta un cuarto jugador así que suspendieron el partido por la falta de un cuarto jugador pero también habia un chico castañedo con ojos esmeraldas y medio alocado pero también es un héroe su nombre era ben un chico de 17 años casi graduado pero un podo dejado por que tiene que salvar al mundo de aquellos villanos que han intentado atentar contra su vida pero el estaba solo y después de oir que se suspendio el partido de tenis frunció en ceño y se levanto a protestar

Ben : hey que paso son el partido

Peach : sucede que hace falta un cuarto

Ben . oh cuanto lo siento pero jugar tenis no es mi especialidad

Daisy : ya se sabe chico alien

Ben : no es nada agradable ¬¬ sus feudos

Rosalina : ya Daisy no molestes al chico ademas nadie nace sabiendo

Daisy : esta bien entonces me disculpo por mis ofensivos feudos

Ben : jum

Peach : bueno te puedo enseñar – pero vio que ben traia una flor piraña – pero que es lo que has traido

Ben : bueno es mi mascota y se llama Matilda

Pero peach se enfurecio

Peach : ben eso no es una Matilda se llama petey pero lo bueno es que petey no es malo solo juega excesivamente

Ben : quee es un macho

Peach : sep ¬¬

Ben : rayos torpe torpe torpe –protestando Ò.Ó-

Peach : si tu puedes domar a petey puedes quedartelo pero si no puedes puede representar una amenaza para mi reino

Ben : no es justo TTOTT

Daisy : bueno me voy a sarasaland

Peach : ok nos vemos mañana

Daisy : si adios

Rosalina : y yo debo ir a alimentar a mis lumas

Ben : ¿Qué es una luma?

Peach : una estrella bebé mejor traete una luma mañana para que ben puede verla

Rosalina : ok traere unas cuantas lumas

Peach : perfecto

Ben : es decepcionante no tener una mascota si traigo a Matilda perdon petey se los comera a todos pero que tal seria una luma – pensando con decepción –

Ben estaba muy triste por no tener una mascota asi que penso que una flor piraña seria bueno pero resulto muy peligroso pero su ultima oportunidad es una luma

Ben : ojala que no sea riegoso tener una luma –pensaba y bufaba –

Después peach quedo sola con ben y no sabia que hacer es decir que hacer cuando esta sola con un chico y peach veia como ben saltaba de la decepción pero en un salto se cayo para atrás

Ben : oh no no no y no – tenia su chaqueta llena de lodo – carajo ahora van a retarme valla suerte que tengo Ò.Ó

Peach : tienes camisa ahí dentro

Ben : si

Peach : perfecto mejor ven a mi castillo y ahí te lavare tu chaqueta

Ben : gracias

Y entraron al castillo y peach puso a lavar aquella chaqueta llena de lodo pero ben tenia una camisa negra y veia como peach primero restregaba la chaqueta pero ella se quito sus guantes y una vez que saco todo el lodo lo metio a la lavadora

Ben : ah usted sabe hacer eso

Peach : normalmente esto mas lo hacen los toads pero mejor decidi darles vacaciones

Ben : uh

Pero peach estaba absoluctamente sola con ben sin nadie en su castillo pero peach era una mujer madura pero ben aun no lo es y peach pensaba que habria un nivel 15 pero como es un chico no sucedera solo estaba sentado viento televisión pero no quitaba su mirada en peach pero no era de idea lasciva si no que creyo que era una broma de Daisy pero lo penso

Ben : no , esta es la peach real sin duda – penso y concluyo pero no apartaba su mirada en peach ya que veia a tal hermosa princesa – es mas linda que julie y mi prima gwen juntas – seguia examinado tal belleza de peach –

Pero después peach se sento en otro sofa y ben dejo de verla y se concentro en la televisión y peach se ruborizaba

Peach : estoy sola con un chico y no se que hacer pero solo es un pelado ¬¬ esto es horrendo parece un chico maduro pero no lo es que decepcionate – decia peach en sus pensamientos –

Sin embargo recien atardecio y peach estaba sumamente sonrojada pero después vio que ben estaba dormido y que habia apagado la televisión

Peach : oh mejor lo despierto si no no podra dormir de noche – se dirigio hacia el – oye despierta … hola aun no es de noche

Ben : pescado

Peach : ¿eh esta hablando dormido?

Ben : deja mi pescado es para peach se que lo quieres para mi prima pero lo requiero para peach …. Ya Kevin damelo horita mismo

Peach : um

Ben : pescado , peach toma el estupido pescado y cocinalo para mi por favor

Peach : oh

Ben : quiero darte un besito

Peach : w-f a levantarse

Y ben se levanto medio dormido

Ben : eh peach – y se acerco para besarla pero peach le dio un coronazo –

Ben : YYYAAAAAA eso fue muy feo me duele mi cabeza y por cierto que estaba haciendo que me has golpeado con tu corona

Peach : ibas a besarme

Ben : a que O.O

Peach : A BESARME

Ben : WAAAAAAAAAA – se cayo de espaldas –

Peach : jum valla chico

Ben : weeee

Peach : calma que solo fue un tonto sueño

Ben : si solo fue un sueño

Peach : lo ves no hay nada de que preocuparse

Ben : seguro ….. Glup – aclarando su garganta – estaba a punto de besarla pero me golpeo con esa corona – decia en su mente mientras se sobaba su cabeza –

Y toda la tragedia fue un tonto sueño

Peach : y por cierto por que decias pescado

Ben : ah eso es que quiero comer pescado – con su sonrisa de "soy inocente"

Peach : esta bien habra pescado para cenar y papas fritas

Ben : si – cantando victorioso –

Peach : pero mañana habra entrenamiento de tenis a primera hora

Ben : ay no – abrumado –

Peach : pues si y punto

Ben : uhgh – desmayandose –

Peach : ahora como lo levanto – y vio un libro que siempre los levantaba con un beso –

Peach : ¿Por qué a mi? – se acerco pero este creyo que le iba a pegar de nuevo con la corona –

Ben : estoy despierto , estoy despierto no me golpees – asustado en estilo anime –

Peach : que bien

Ben : si si ahora a comer

Y comieron pescado con papas fritas (mi preferido)

Ben : me encantan las papas fritas

Peach : …..

Y terminaron de comer y cayo la noche

Ben : ojala haya buena pelicula – pero ya veran que paso –

Peach : um tienes razon

Y vieron televisión y habia una pelicula muy interesante

Ben : woah esto esta super que bien

Peach : …..

Y después la pelicula termino

Peach : oh son la 1:00 am pero peach se horrorizo de la pelicula que estaban dando ahora – aaaahhhh esto es de adultos ben no lo debe ver si es un adolescente

Ben : extraño a petey

Pero el se dirigia al televisor y peach corrio a detenerlo

Peach : alto no mires eso

Ben : pero que pasa si es un televisor

Peach :e es que e estan dando una pelicula adultezca y no es bueno para tu edad

Ben : ….. y que tiene de malo

Peach : mucho es que es una pelicula de um bueno mucho contenido adulto y no querras verlo cierto

Ben : es que asi es de terror

Peach : no es de terror es nivel 15

Ben : queeeeeeeeeeee eso es diabolico

Peach : si vez mejor apago esa cosa y ve a dormir

Ben : si si mejor apaga esa cosa – asustado –

Y peach apago eso y se fue a dormir

Durante la noche alguien caminaba sonambulo y se dirigia a la habitación de peach

Peach estaba durmiendo pacíficamente y sintio que alguien se dirigia hacia ella

Peach se levanto y se asusto y era ben que caminaba dormido

Peach : mejor lo llevo a su dormitorio y lo hizo -, lo acomodo cuidadosamente y volvio a su cuarto-

Peach : bueno no hay nada que temer

A la mañana siguiente peach se levanta y pega un grito

Peach : AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Y encontro a ben durmiendo a lado suyo

Ben : que paso acaso hay un criminal – poniendo su mano en su reloj –es hora de ser….

Peach : no hay criminal pero que haces aquí en mi dormitorio

Ben : en tu dormitorio – rojísimo de la vergüenza – oh disculpa debi haber caminado dormido

Peach : y lo hicistes

Ben : rayos

Peach : si pero es hora de entrenar tenis

Ben : ok ok

Y estaban entrenando tenis pero ben fallaba y bien feo pero pasaron los dias y siempre ben amanecia en cama de peach y mejoraba en el tenis

Hasta que paso un mes y logro dominar el tenis

Ben : vistes eso creo que fue mejor que un cuadrangular

Peach : felicitaciones lo has hecho muy bien

Ben : fue gracias a ti

Peach : no , fue a tu esfuerzo pero ahora llego el momento de la verdad que ahora tu eres el cuarto jugador y mañana competiremos en la ciudad domo y luego en las eliminatorias en isla Delfino

Ben : seguro pero mañana es aquel partido que quedo perdido

Peach : es bueno que te has avispado es verdad quedo un partido pendiente y mañana jugaremos contra Daisy y rosalina

Ben : ojala que la luma no sea frágil o peligrosa

Peach : descuida todo saldra bien

_**Continuara**_

_**Mañana hare el mejor partido de tenis que halla visto y que ben halla logrado con sus esfuerzos e iran rumbo al campeonato de tenis (ojo sera como el mario tenis del wii) pero tendra que competir con los mejores jugadores y a ver si ya tendra su mascota que sera una luma por que petey resulta muy peligroso **_

_**Ben : es hora de ser héroe**_

_**Peach : jum **_


End file.
